Impossible
by DreamALltHopeALlt
Summary: All Yogi wanted to do was forget the day he almost hurt Gareki, and those strange new feelings he'd suddenly developed. All Gareki wanted to do was find out why Yogi was acting so evasively odd around him.


Prologue

* * *

_Everything in front of his eyes was pitch black._

_He blinked once and then again, in a dazed confusion._

_The square puzzle-like object, suddenly thrust in from of him by the enemy, with a shout of, "Rasudan Bug!" was strangely...transfixing. There glowed a brilliant and streaming light from the boxed thing, a dashing ray that expanded and extended outwards until it seemed to wrap its golden mist around his body and held on tight. But what was odd about it - not to mention the unearthly hue and blistering discomfort of something evil - was how this bright and continuous sunlight represented the very epitome of merciless hatred and destruction. It was a startling contrast to the utterly consuming darkness; it appeared as though it wished to end, to suffocate him, as it swirled around his body, clogging his vision with its unbearable darkness and coldness. As though its bright and gold exterior was nothing but a facade meant to deceive him..._

_"It's a special rhythm of light," a voice spoke up from the dark, sneering. There was a sharp pain as a foot collided to the back of his neck and waves of shock raced throughout his body. "Signals were transmitted into your brain, causing you to lose your eyesight. Fortunately for you, it's only temporary."_

_Yogi grunted as he felt his body soaring through the air from the attack, and the sound of another mocking voice shouting, "Yo, handsome!"_

_Rough hands found his hair, clenching it from its roots and pushing his arm back as he tried to summon his weapon; the attacker refused to give him any chance at movement, instead pressing his face downward onto the grass. "Hey, wouldn't it be better if you made a wilder face?" the man's voice was dripping with sarcasm. The hands yanked his hair again, forcing his head upwards; Yogi squinted rapidly but still the blurring darkness remained. He tried to move his head, but was jerked back into position by his attacker, and only had a moment to register a dim glow out of the corner of his eyes before something soft and papery fell from his face._

What...was that?

_The fighting around him seemed to increase. In the whirling movements that flew around him, he managed to make out a familiar voice._

Ga...Gareki!

_He had almost forgotten about Gareki!_

_"Ah," Yogi grimaced, still trying to clear his vision, and battling against the hand that held him down. "Gareki! Say something! I-"_

_A pulsing wave of pain rippled through his chest, stopping him in mid-sentence. More shock._

W-what in the world is going on...?

_"Yo-"_

_Gareki's voice came from close by, and Yogi struggled once more from his captor, trying to escape from that monstrous grip and towards his friend..._

___"Oof!"_

___But even before the 15 year old had even finished the word, there was the sound of a fist crashing into his chest. "__Keep your position a secret, dammit!" the mysterious enemy snarled._

_A wild and uncertain fear overtook Yogi at the sound of bones being broken and Gareki's painful thump to the ground; once again, the almost crazed throbbing his heart came back full force. "Gareki!" Yogi shouted and forced his eyes to open, taking a step forward, "where are you..."_

_-Pang-_

_An aberrant jolt seared through his body._

_His eyes widened in surprise._

_He stopped walking and collapsed to the ground._

Blank._  
_

_"Ohh, what's this? But I wasn't done with you~" the enemy said, a slight confusion on his face._

A blank canvas.

_...Ah._

Those noises, those bleating and annoying sounds around him_...Yogi felt a strange and raw power course through his chest, a floating and euphoric ambiance encircling him..._they didn't..._The wind seemed to swirl around his body, vines and barbs protecting his fallen form_...seem to..._His two enemies were beginning to back away now, staring down at the shimmering growth that formed from his hands, his body, and his mind_...really matter anymore... And - _That was good._

This blank canvas

_His body jerked up on its own accord, the pain jolting every muscle he used to sit upright._

Will be

_Strange and cold tears formed over the edge of his eyes, falling ever so gently down his cheeks. His head felt heavy, as though a weight was pressing down upon his, hair tingling with an odd sense of being ripped apart and reattached again...and he couldn't form any coherent words. Only the steady rhythm of two letters,_

Filled with

_"Ha...ha..ha..." _How absolutely boring it is..._Gareki's eyes grew wide from the shock as he watched Yogi's sudden and maniac laughter_...to watch this charade continue...

Complete and utter

_Ah - "AHAHAHAHAH!" Yogi's mouth curled up, crystal tears streaming relentlessly from wild violet eyes. "Let's do something fun! Something amazing!" he exclaimed, twirling his weapon into the air and sending tendrils of thorns into the open ground. The shock and horror on the faces of the Kafka members and Gareki did nothing to deter his next declaration: "So that everyone screams!"_

Destruction.

_"It'd please me if you laughed!"_

_The tears pooled from insane eyes, flashing towards his two enemies before coming to rest on Gareki's confused and slightly frightened expression..._

_- Ah..?_

_He...he was used to the sudden jolts of pain by now. But - this one was strangely new and even worse than the previous ones... - they came directly from the center of his heart._

Ga...Gareki?

**No.**

_But..._

**He's not with us.**

_He..._

**He will never be.**

_He...doesn't matter._

_Yogi forced his gaze from those riveting black eyes, instead casting it ahead to the beings before him - something of memories and a brief respite of sanity gripped him, before disappearing all-together, erased as swiftly and easily as his childish exterior - and widening the grin that spread across his face. Irises dilating into almost pure and deranged purple, he ululated into the clear sky:_

___"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_Sprinting forward - as subtle yet deadly as the wind dancing around him - he released his colossal strength towards the three before him, not caring who or what it was, not caring that his heart and body was aching all over...not caring that the tears still continued to flow down his cheeks..._

_It was all_

_Going to be_

_Endless_

_Destruction,_

_Anyway._

_

* * *

_To be continued.

* * *

**A/N**: Yogi x Gareki, perhaps another -new- OTP...? OwO I was loving this pairing so much that I couldn't resist writing (or _trying _to write) a fic about them; so tada~?

This is the scene from Chapter 18 of the _Karneval_ manga, so don't be surprised if it sounds vaguely familiar! xD I changed a bit (okay, maybe a lot) of it, though, and I added a few things that might not be in the actual manga because I was improvising; besides, this will be leading on to later romantic development between Yogi and Gareki.*cough* So yeah :"D

Reviews and critiques would be amazing~! Since I get writer's block so often (this Prologue was pretty tough to write in the first place, C: Describing Yogi's strange condition in words was unsurprisingly difficult and I almost messed up... !But I changed it a lot, and really like how it turned out :3), they would greatly help!

I hope to continue and update soon :"D


End file.
